My Gift
by Cylva
Summary: Apa yang Dazai Osamu dapatkan di hari ulang tahunnya? Kue? Karangan bunga? Kado kubus? Atau...? Dan bagaimana hadiah itu datang? Seseorang memberinya? Ada di depan rumahnya? Mengambil sendiri di pos? Atau...?


****Disclaimer****

 **Bungou Stray Dogs just by Asagiri Kafuka Harukawa Sango**

Kuharap kalian tau kalo aku bukan penulis amatir, melainkan **sangat** amatir.

Jadi, cerita ini akan penuh ketidakjelasan yang haqiqi. Tentu aku menganjurkan membaca bismillah, takbir, tahlil, tahmid, istighfar, ayat kursi, atau semacamnya sebelum membaca. Karena jika Anda kejang kejang di tengah jalan, itu bukan kesalahan saya. :'v

Dan, perlu Anda sekalian ketahui bahwa alur cerita ini sedikit absurd dan begitulah. Jadi, jika kalian orang yang tidak peka seperti doi—ekhem,,, harap membacanya dengan teliti. /UDAH CYL!

Sekian dari saya, eh.. **warningnya** : ini yaoi, dan ini Lemon! Kalian tau Lemon? Itu nama kucing saya /HOI!

* * *

 **MY GIFT**

Chuuya berdiri di atas jembatan yang di bawahnya sungai mengalir dengan lembut. Di tangannya ada botol hitam bertalikan pita merah dan sebuah kertes kecil terbungkus plastik.

"Wahh... Itu botol Romanee conti,, mau diapakan?" Tachihara yang muncul dari sebuah gedung bertanya pada Chuuya seraya menepuk nepuk lengan bajunya yang berdebu.

"Dibuang..." jawab Chuuya singkat.

"Ehh? Yang benar? Mending beri padaku Chuuya-san.."

Chuuya tersenyum dengan smirknya yang biasa, "Nanti akan ada yang memungutnya.. Mungkin..." lalu mengedipkan matanya, dan dengan ringan hati membuang botol itu ke sungai.

Sementara Tachihara hanya mendengus dengan syok dan dalam hati menyayangkan keputusan atasannya itu, _'dasar orang kaya.'_

 **-O-**

"Hwaaa... Terimakasih Odasaku!" iris hazel itu berbinar saat membuka sebuh bingkisan berisi mantel hijau dengan corak biru tua.

"Yah,, Selamat ulang tahun Dazai.." yang dipanggil Odasaku membalas Dazai dengan senyum dan tepukan lembut di pucuk surai coklat itu. Membuat Dazai semakin senang akan hadiahnya.

"Ini dariku, Dazai-kun." seorang pria berkacamata menyodorkan secarik kertas kecil. "Aku tidak tau mau memberi apa. Kupikir kau akan menikmati makan berbagai olahan kepiting sepuasnya di hotel bintang enam dengan voucher ini."

Air mata imajiner mengalir dramatis di pipi Dazai. Ia menatap Ango yang memberinya tiket menuju surga dunia dengan rasa haru, syukur, suka cita, dan entahlah.

"ANGGOOOO!" Pelukan kasar penuh terimakasih Dazai beri pada Ango yang setelahnya hanya menghela nafas dan memperbaiki posisi kacamata yang sedikit bergeser akibat guncangan.

"Dan ini dariku untuk kalian semua." sang bartender dengan elegannya menyodorkan tiga gelas berisi vodka. "...gratis.." senyum ramah menyusul setelahnya.

"..Kalau begitu tambahkan detergen!"

"Kami tidak menjual itu." jawab sang bartender pada Dazai yang seketika mencibir manis.

Sebuah sosok menyapa memorinya tatkala ia melihat bayangannya sendiri terpantul dari gelas kecil itu. Kurva tipis terbentuk di bibir, Dazai meneguk alkoholnya.

Denteng jam berbunyi memanggil perhatian eksekutif itu melihat jarum bergerak dari angka sepuluh dan dua belas. Ini belum masuk waktu pulang yang biasa setiap kumpul dengan dua temannya, namun ada satu hal yang ingin dia lakukan..

"..aku rasa ini waktunya aku pulang."

Manik gelap di balik kacamata melirik Dazai yang bangkit dari duduknya, "Kalau yakin benar benar pulang?" ia menyindir.

"Kau mau menemuinya kan?" Odasaku bertanya setelah menelan tegukan terakhir minumannya.

Dazai tersenyum. Mengedipkan mata pada dua temannya, "Aku mau minta hadiahku.." ucapnya seraya keluar dari Bar Lupin.

"Agresif sekali."

"Eksekutif penuntut.."

Dengan tatapan maklum, Ango dan Odasaku mencibir bergantian sementara lonceng pintu sudah berbunyi pertanda Dazai sudah pergi.

Dan di sinilah ia sekarang. Setelah meninggalkan teman baiknya ia berada di dalam sedan miliknya. Memfokuskan matanya pada sebuah pintu masuk sebuah gedung casino tempat rekannya sering bersenang senang.

"Chuuya! Chuuya! lambaian tangan keluar dari mobil disamai dengan teriakan yang tertuju pada sosok oranye di depan pintu kaca gedung itu.

Chuuya mendapati senyum terlempar padanya begitu melihat Dazai yang memanggil. Sedikit terkejut karena tidak pernah sekalipun si maniak itu menjemputnya di tempat ini. Ia berhenti berpikir, lalu mengatakan pada wanita di sampingnya sebuah isyarat untuk pulang sendiri.

Sedan hitam itu berada tepat di bawah lampu jalan yang bersinar redup. Chuuya melangkah ke arahnya dan bertanya pada orang yang memanggilnya, "Ada apa?"

"Ayolahh... Jangan lupakan hari ini hari—"

"—ulang tahunmu?" Chuuya menundukkan kepalanya seraya memotong perkataan Dazai.

"Un!" Dazai tersenyum hingga hazelnya terbenam di balik kelopak itu dengan sempurna.

Chuuya mengambil alih tugas menyetir setelah Dazai mengalah dan pindah ke kursi di sebelahnya. Awalnya dia cemberut. Rencanya untuk membawa Chuuya pulang gagal.

Tidak ada kata atau suara selain deruman ban yang berjalan di jalanan kota tua yang sepi. Lampu lampu jalan hanya ada setiap dua puluh meter, dan hanya beberapa yang berfungsi. Dazai melenguh melihat mata Chuuya hanya terpatok pada jalur gelap di depan mereka.

"Kau tidak memberiku hadiah?"

"Aku beri." jawab Chuuya singkat

"Mana?"

Mobil berhenti di pinggir sebuah trotoar yang jauh dari penerangan dan gedung gedung tua terbengkalai itu. Chuuya hanya membiarkan ac yang hidup lalu dengan senyum menggoda melepas short jacketnya.

Dazai menatap dengan intens bentuk wajah indah itu. Tiba tiba tangannya digenggam oleh Chuuya yang masih menatap setir mobil untuk mempersiapkan diri.

"Dazai," ragu tampak di suaranya yang bergetar lembut, dan itu membuat Dazai merasa darahnya mengalir tidak normal ke kepala. "...aku..."

Walau gelap, Dazai bisa menerka wajah Chuuya yang tengah memerah sekarang.

Senyum menggantikan raut bingung Dazai. Senang sekali melihat Chuuya menyerahkan diri seperti ini. "Kemari Chuuya.." ucapnya.

Dazai menarik Chuuya. Meletakkan tangannya di pinggul ramping itu untuk memapah tubuh kecilnya beranjak dan duduk di atas paha Dazai.

"Aku terkejut.." Dazai tertawa seraya membelai pipi Chuuya yang tertutup helai sinopernya. "Kiss?"

Chuuya hanya menutup mata begitu Dazai menarik wajahnya mendekat.

Bibir mereka bertemu dalam sentuhan lembut. Benar benar lembut dan penuh aliran kehangatan yang bertambah saat Dazai merengkuh pinggang Chuuya. Singkat, namun keduanya menikmati.

Dazai melepas bibir Chuuya. Menatap wajah merona rekan sekaligus kekasihnya yang membalas matanya dengan safir biru sayu yang indah, lalu Chuuya memagut Dazai di bibirnya.

Chuuya bagus dalam berciuman. Ia memoles bibir Dazai dengan lidahnya, menggigit dan mengecup berkali kali bibir itu. Menyentuh dan memainkan bibir Dazai dengan jemarinya yang bergerak seduktif. Melenguh rendah di telinga Dazai. Mengelus lehernya, wajahnya, badannya, pahanya, lengannya, pinggingnya, Chuuya menggodanya, tapi Dazai tidak membiarkan lidah Chuuya masuk ke mulutnya.

Chuuya menarik diri dan melempar raut memelas yang erotis, "...Dazai, biarkan aku.." katanya dengan tone yang rendah seraya kembali membelai bibir Dazai.

Dazai takjub. Dia terkekeh dengan senyum sinting tak menyangka Chuuya akan menggodanya sejauh ini. Sejujurnya, dia ingin mengikuti permainan Chuuya, namun—

"...buat aku melakukannya, Chuuya."

—Dazai ingin melihat Chuuya nya dari sisi ini.

Chuuya menggembungkan pipinya. Raut kesal dan alis yang naik menandakan Chuuya jengkel dengan Dazai. Ingin ia hajar saja si jangkung ini, namun Chuuya juga laki laki yang tidak akan menghentikan permainannya. "Kau lihat aku!"

Dazai membiarkan tangan Chuuya yang masih tertutup sarung tangan membuka kancing jas hitamnya kemudian mengendurkan dasinya. "Lepaskan ini.." ucap Chuuya yang hanya dituruti Dazai dengan membuang jas nya ke kursi kemudi.

Dasi dilepas, namun masih menggantung di kerah kemeja. Sedetik lagi sebelum kancing pertama terbuka, Chuuya berhenti.

"Kenapa berhenti?"

"Dazai..." sapphire itu beralih ke sudut mata, "..apa aku tidak terlihat seperti murahan?"

Dazai tertegun, kemudian tertawa.

"Tentu tidak." ucapnya memapah tangan Chuuya membuka kancing kemejanya sendiri. "Lakukan saja yang ingin kau lakukan Chuuya... Kau tidak pernah terlihat buruk dimataku."

"Baiklaaah.." bersamaan dengan itu, Chuuya membuka seluruh kancing hingga dada dan perut Dazai terekspos dengan sempurna.

 _Drek_ _!_ _ _!_!_ Baut kursi di turunkan, membuat Dazai membelalak kaget karena tiba tiba merasakan berat Chuuya di perut dan paha. Kini ia setengah berbaring dengan Chuuya di atasnya..

"..Lihat aku baik baik, oke? Aku tidak akan melakukan ini lagi."

Dazai belum menjawab begitu Chuuya membenamkan kepalanya di tengkuk penuh perban, menciuminya dan mendengus membuat nafas panas menyisir kulit itu. Hanya senyum yang bisa diukir Dazai di wajahnya.

"Di sini Dazai... hnn... " Chuuya memapah tangan Dazai menyusup ke kemejanya, menyentuh perut dan dadanya. "Kau mau? Ayolah Dazai... Dazai.." rona merah dan suara yang erotis itu sungguh membuat Dazai tidak tahan.

"Ahhn Dazai.. Haahnn..." Chuuya menuntun tangan Dazai meraba tubuhnya, perutnya, dadanya, punggungnya, bokongnya, semua yang bisa ia jangkau, sementara pinggulnya bergoyang dan menggesek Dazai tepat di aset paling pribadinya.

Dazai menyerah.

Tangannya bergerak mengelus kulit perut dan punggung Chuuya. "Kau menggodaku hm?" lalu membuka kancing kemeja Chuuya dari bawah hingga tidak ada yang menyatu dari sisi kanan dan kirinya.

Dengan kasar Dazai menarik wajah Chuuya mendekat dan dengan kasar pula meraup bibir ranum itu. "Uhmm..."

"Kau kalah?" senyum kemenangan Chuuya sampirkan di wajahnya yang masih bersemu.

"Kau menang."

Setelah menjawab Dazai memagut bibir itu dan langsung menyusupkan lidah ke dalamnya. Chuuya menggeliat di atas paha Dazai dan meremas helai gelap itu kencang, "Mnhh.. Humpphh! Hnn... Haahhh mpph—"

Lidahnya berputar di dalam sana, memoles langit langit mulut Chuuya untuk membuatnya geli. Dalam, panas, liar, kasar, namun hangat. Dazai menikmati Chuuya di mulutnya tatkala tangan kanannya sibuk menjelajah tubuh elok pria di depannya. Meraba dan menyentuh punggung putih yang naik turun itu.

Malam gelap dan jalan sepi tidak akan membiarkan siapapun melihat ke dalam mobil ini. Walau Dazai melepas choker Chuuya, memberi kissmark di leher jenjang, menggigit dada nya, dan membuat Chuuya melenguh dan mendesah sejadi jadinya, —tidak akan ada yang sadar.

... Chuuya adalah hadiah terbaik yang pernah Dazai dapatkan.

Namun Dazai harus bangun. Ia dipaksa bangun dari mimpi indahnya oleh bunyi notifikasi dari komputer yang lupa ia matikan karena ketiduran menunggu unduhan film selesai —eh?

"Padahal tadi itu bagian terbaiknyaa!" ia menggeram meninju futon. Melempar tatapan kesal pada seperangkat komputer di atas mejanya.

Mendengus, dan dengan berat hati Dazai bangkit dari kurungan selimut yang hangat. Memeriksa email nistah yang baru masuk namun tidak diduga sama sekali kalau nama itu yang muncul di sana.

"Fyodor Dostoyevsky"

Dazai menelan ludah. Segala pikirannya jauh berkelana tentang alasan kenapa musuh bebuyutan itu mengirim email pagi pagi sekali. Mungkinkah ini pembajakan? Tidak. Siapa yang sanggup membajak email Fyodor? Ah, ada. Seorang wanita.

Tangannya menggerakkan mouse, dengan penuh keringat mengucur di pelipisnya —okelebay—, lalu dengan berat hati akhirnya dia membuka pesan itu.

Dan sial, segala paranoid dan hiper—tesis nya luluh lantak oleh sebuah lampiran gambar seekor anakan red retriver imut dan kalimat positif.

"Hai Dazai-kun.. Selamat Ulang Tahun. :)"

...Dazai menatap dengan dongo pesan singkat itu.

"Apa ini benar benar Fyodor Dostoyevsky?" begitulah yang dia kirim setelah mengetik dengan kilat.

"Tentu. Memangnya siapa lagi?" balas Fyodor.

"Apa maumu? Tidak mungkin hanya untuk mengirim tulisan selamat dan gambar anjing yang menjijikkan bukan?"

Sedikit lama waktu yang dibutuhkan Dazai mendapatkan balasan hingga akhirnya sebuah text masuk.

"Ahaha... Tidak. Aku hanya iseng mengucapkan selamat padamu. :)"

Oke, Dazai mulai jijik dengan emot itu sekarang, dan berhubung dia tidak ingin bicara lama lama dengan Fyodor, ia pun menjawab "Ya sudah.. Terimakasih.. ^^" lalu menutup jendela inbox itu.

Dazai akan segera mematikan komputer nya jika tidak menerima pesan lain. Dan tentu, masih dari Fyodor.

"Aku dan Agatha mengirim sesuatu untukmu. Tenang saja, hanya barang bagus yang tidak mungkin kau dapatkan dengan tabunganmu. Semoga kau suka.. :)"

Lalu Dazai mengernyitkan alisnya. Tangannya bergerak menekan beberapa tombol membentuk kata _'apa yang kau kirim—'_ namun belum rampung karena ada seseorang mengetuk pintu apatonya.

"Siapa lagi ini?!" dengan gerutu ia langsung menekan tombol turn off di cpu dan bangkit berdiri.

"Apa para manusia tidak menghargai waktu pagi hariku yang langka?" Dazai mendesis setelah melihat angka 6.30 pada waker nya.

"Dazai-san! Selamat pagi!" sapa sosok perak yang muncul setelah pintu itu terbuka.

"Pagi pagi sekali Atsushi-kun, ada apa?"

"Ini.." dengan sedikit bersemu malu Atsushi menyodorkan sebuah kotak pastel kecil pada Dazai. Ada pita hijau di tepinya dan sebuah coretan tangan bertulis 'Otanjoubi Omedetou' dengan kanji. "Selamat Ulang Tahun Dazai-san!"

Kecil dan simpel. Dazai menebak mungkin isinya sebuah arloji atau sarung tangan. Ya, dia tau Atsushi sudah dengan berat hati mengikhlaskan sedikit uang gajinya untuk hadiah ulang tahun. Dazai menghargai itu.

"Terimakasih Atsushi-kun.. Kau memang kohaiku yang paling baik.." dengan senyuman hangat, Dazai mengelus pucuk kepala Atsushi.

"Kau mau ke kantor?" tanya Dazai dan Atsushi hanya mengangguk.

"Duluan saja, aku mau siap siap dulu.."

Atsushi hanya mengangguk paham dengan mana monochrome nya yang melihat lembut ke arah Dazai. Setelah berpamitan dengan kata "sampai jumpa di kantor Dazai-san", ia pun berjalan berlalu, menghilang di tikungan koridor asrama ADA yang sederhana. .

Senandung senantiasa mengisi perjalanannya menuju markas Army Detective Agency tempatnya bekerja. Kota masih damai saat ini. Tidak ada perang, pembantaian, atau tembak menembak. Semua aman dan Dazai menyukai itu.

"Dazai-san.."

Langkah Dazai terhenti begitu mendengar namanya dipanggil dari sebuah gang yang tidak sempit dan tidak gelap. Adalah Akutagawa, yang masih dengan stay cool dan kesuramannya berdiri di tepi gang itu dengan sebuah paperbag dan karangan bunga.

"Akutagawa-kun?" katanya begitu melihat sosok itu, "Ada apa? Jangan melihat dengan tatapan seram seperti psychopath dalam film horor." cibirnya renyah.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu sebentar." jawab Akutagawa setelah batuknya.

"Okee~"

Akutagawa berbalik dan berjalan menyusuri gang itu sementara Dazai mengikuti hingga berhenti di penghujung jalan buntu.

"Dazai-san!" seru Akutagawa dengan suaranya yang dalam. Sebenarnya Dazai sedikit ngeri dengan suara itu, tapi setelah di pikir pikir, Atsushi aja berani masa dia enggak? Mana elit kalah dari junior.

"Ada apa Akutagawa-kun?" tangannya masih berada di saku mantel. Di matanya ia melihat keraguan pada Akutagawa. Kulit pucatnya sedikit berkontras dan seketika Dazai mengerti kenapa Atsushi menyukai pemuda ini.

"Se—"

"Se?" Dazai mengintrupsi.

"Selam—"

"Selam?"

"Selamat ulang tahun Dazai-san!"

Sedikit syok dengan itu. Dazai mencerna. Akutagawa memalingkan wajahnya dengan cool. Hanya untuk ini dan dia sampai terbata bata? Seketika Dazai mengingat seseorang di sana yang sifatnya jjaauuhhh lebih parah dari ini.

"Oh, tentu saja.. Terimakasih Akutagawa-kun." ucap Dazai. "Kenapa banyak sekali?"

"Yang silinder itu dariku. Yang berbentuk bola dari Kouyo-san. Lalu yang—"

"Ah, Lemon ini dari Kaiji."

Akutagawa mengangguk dengan tebakan Dazai yang memotong kalimatnya. "Kotak silver itu dari Boss dan yang merah dari Hirotsu-san. Boneka itu dari Elise-chan. Tachihara dan Gin juga memberikan sebuah kotak aku letak paling bawah. Dan bunga ini dari Higuchi."

"Wahhh, aku populer..."

"Dan yang biru kecil di sudut dari Chuuya-san."

"Chuuya?" tanya Dazai seakan mengoreksi fungsi telinganya. "Tidak biasa dia memberiku hadiah, apalagi menitip begini.." lanjutnya karena melihat wajah Akutagawa yang penuh tanya.

"Dia memberiku paling awal malahan."

"Oh yah?"

"Ya... Memang sedikit aneh menitip hadiah padahal dia bersamamu.." Akutagawa tersenyum kecil.

"Apa?" Dazai kembali menginterupsi, "Chuuya tidak bersamaku."

"Eh?"

Sayup sayup klakson kendaraan terdengar gemanya di lorong gang yang tidak sempit itu. Tidak ada yang bersuara antara keduanya. Mereka hanya berusaha saling menyelidik perkataan satu sama lain.

"Tidak denganmu, Dazai-san?"

Dazai menggeleng. "Tidak di Port Mafia? Apartemennya? Bar? Pantai?"

"Tidak ada sejak kemarin malam."

Dazai mulai khawatir dengan keadaan ini. Begitupun Akutagawa yang turut cemas, terlihat dari wajahnya yang masih datar. Namun keduanya berpikir satu hal yang sama,

.

 _"Apa dia menghilang?"_

 _._

"Akutagawa-kun, bisa kau beri tahu ini pada Boss? Aku akan mencoba mencari lewat Agensi."

"Baik."

"Kapan terakhir kali terlihat? Dimana? Dengan siapa?"

Dan Dazai memulai tugas detektifnya. Dengan Akutagawa sebagai saksi, dan dirinya sendiri sebagai agen sekaligus klien. Karena sepertinya, Port Mafia tidak cocok menempati status 'klien' tersebut.

 **-O-**

Hampir jam dua saat Dazai tiba di kantor Agensi. Ruang lobi tampak sepi dan tidak ada orang di kantin padahal ini masih jam istirahat. Tapi sekalipun dia tidak memerhatikan itu dan hanya berjalan ke ruang kerja yang biasa.

Pikirannya penuh dengan Chuuya yang menghilang, apa dia diculik? Tapi siapa orang Yokohama yang berani menculik gorila itu selain dirinya?

Semua dugaan dan tesis itu terus berputar di kepalanya. Dazai khawatir, ia cemas. Namun semua pikiran parnpnya hhilang ketika ia membuka pintu itu.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY DAZAI!"

Pita pita beterbangan, bunyi terompet kecil menggema, suara tepuk tangan meramaikan, dan senyum rekan rekannya membuat hati Dazai menjadi tenang.

"Terimakasih semuanya.." ucapnya dengan senyum ramah disusul sebuah mahkota karangan bunga yang disisipkan Kyoka di surai coklatnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun Dazai-san.."

"Terimakasih, Kyoka-chan.."

"Oi Dazai! Cepat ke sini dan potong kue ini." sebuah teriakan memanggilnya dari sudut ruangan. Adalah Kunikida, dengan segala wibawanya mengangkat sebuah pisau kue sebagai kode agar Dazai segera memotong kue vanila besar itu.

Dazai memotong kue itu dengan suka cita. Yah, sebenarnya dia tidak terlalu takjub dengan pesta ini, tapi dia menghargai dedikasi teman teman nya yang pasti berjuang untuk membuat pesta kecil.

Berbagai macam hadiah yang diberi rekan rekannya Dazai terima dengan senang hati. Mulai dari buket bunga, novel misteri, kaus kaki, sarung tangan, gelas keramik, stok perban, sampai panduan menjadi manusia berguna yang disampaikan dengan lemparan penuh kasih—tentu dari Kunikida.

Agensi benar benar libur hari ini. Mereka hanya berpesta, bercanda, makan, minum, mabuk, dan bersenang senang. Tanpa menyadari kalau yang berulang tahun sudah menghilang dengan misdirection— tidak. Dazai hanya pergi begitu saja,,

...mencari Chuuya.

Ia pergi ke ruang komputer untuk melihat lihat aset kamera pengaman kota yang secara ilegal dibajak olehnya. Putaran sekitar pukul lima kemarin sore, sosok Chuuya tampak berada di atas sebuah jembatan di pinggir kota bersama Tachihara. Hanya itu yang Dazai temukan, dan itu terakhir kali Chuya terlihat oleh kamera.

 **-O-**

Sungai itu memendarkan kilau senja dari matahari di ujung laut sana. Sepi hanya berisi suara aliran air yang pelan dan bergesek dengan tanah. Sudah lebih dari tiga kilo Dazai berjalan mengikuti aliran itu hingga sampai di tengah hutan jati yang lumayan lebat, namun sepertinya sia sia.

Dazai hanya berakhir bersandar pada sebuah batu besar. Menatap sungai itu dengan hening dan pengkhayatan, atau lamunan, entahlah, hingga ia melihat sebuah benda yang tersangkut batu di pinggir sungai dan mengambil alih perhatiannya.

Sebuat botol wine bewarna hitam dengan pita merah di lehernya. Dazai memungut botol itu,

"Mungkin seseorang membuang ini begitu ditolak pacarnya— APA INI ROMANEE CONTIIII?!"

Dazai kenal nama itu, Romanee Conti 1945 yang dibuat di perang dunia ke dua dan dilelang seharga 130 ribu dolar.

"DEMI TUHAN! SOMBONG SEKALI YANG MEMBUANG INII!"

Matanya beralih pada kertas dalam plastik itu. Dengan cepat ia mengambil dan membacanya berharap mengetahui siapa yang menjatuhkan wine ini ke sungai untuk menjadi objek percobaan sumpah serapah yang sudah Dazai pelajari dari seorang pendek berambut oranye bermara biru.

Namun ia malah tersentak setelahnya...

"GO HOME YOU STUPID MACKARELL!"

 **-O-**

Langkahnya memburu, tapi ia tidak berlari. Matanya dingin menatap trotoar yang dipenuhi manusia. Dazai tidak memikirkan yang lain kecuali sampai ke rumah untuk melihat siapapun yang mengirim botol wine kosong dan memanggilnya dengan panggilan itu. Panggilan yang hanya terlontar dari mulut Chuuya.

Chuuya menghilang, apa dia hanya sengaja memghilang untuk memberi kejutan? Apa saja, tapi Dazai hanya tau ini akan menuntunnya pada Chuuya.

Sampainya di depan pintu rumah, ia merasakan hpnya bergetar. Sebuah pesan masuk atas nama Fyodor Dostoyevsky. Ia membukanya dan mendapati kalimat, "Aku sudah mengirim hadiahku dari tadi. Kau sudah melihat nya belum?"

"Terserah saja." Dazai tidak membalas karena pesan Fyodor itu bukan prioritas nya sekarang.

Pintu terbuka dan yang ia dapati hanya ruang tengah yang gelap. Dazai masuk dengan perlahan, meletakkan hadiah hadiahnya dengan pelan, dan melihat sekeliling dengan waspada.

Sebuah suara terdengar di telinganya. Arahnya dari kamar. Seperti seseuatu menggesek tatami dengan kasar.

Seseorang masuk dengan paksa ke rumahnya. Untung saja pengalaman sudah melatih Dazai untuk tidak panik sehingga dia dapat bersikap tenang.

Dazai berjalan ke arah kamar, lalu membuka pintunya. Belum sempat ia melihat apa yang ada di dalam, sebuah pesan masuk lagi dari Fyodor.

"Bagaimana? Kau suka kan?"

Dazai mengalihkan matanya ke depan, dan sangat terkejut akan apa yang tersaji di hadapannya.

Sesosok manusia terbaring menghadap pintu. Dia meringkuk dengan tangan, kaki, dan mulut yang terikat. Hanya kemeja dan celana panjang yang ada di tubuhnya. Rambutnya berantakan dan wajahnya basah akan keringat atau mungkin air mata.

"Chuuya? Itu kau?"

Dazai berjalan mendekat, mendapati Chuuya yang renta menatapnya dengan tatapan sayu dan setitik air di sudut matanya. Ia terbelenggu, lemah, sayu, lecek, berantakan, dan Dazai tepaku melihat iris biru yang penuh air mata itu.

Dazai berjongkok dan membantu Chuuya bangkit untuk duduk. Ia melepas tali di mulut ranum itu dan hanya ada tarikan nafas berat dari sana.

"Kau baik?"

"...Lepaskan ikatan sialan ini."

"Aku menyelamatkanmu, mana terimakasihnya?"

Chuuya mendengus sebal. Wajahnya sudah terlalu buruk untuk ditambah marah, jadi dia hanya menjawab "...terimakasih." dengan suara yang lemah.

Bahunya bergetar dan tubuhnya gemetaran, Dazai tidak tau apa yang sudah terjadi dengan Chuuya,, namun apapun itu, itu membuat Chuuya ketakutan dan sedikit shock. Ya hanya sedikit karena setelahnya dia kembali ke dirinya semula.

"Cepat lepaskan aku brengsek!"

Dazai menepihkan helai helai oranye yang menutupi wajah cantik itu, membuatnya menampilkan segaris blush yang manis. "..kau berantakan, aku jadi ingin itu.."

"Sialan kau! Lepaskan ikatan ini! Aku pegal! Lapar! Aku lelah!"

"Tenanglah Chuuya.." Dazai mulai membuka tali di kaki Chuuya yang tiba tiba emosian seperti gadis pms. "Apa yang terjadi? Moodmu buruk? Kau sakit? Dimana?"

"Tidak. Lepaskan saja aku, cepat!"

"Ya yaa,, baik baik.. Hump cerewet."

Chuuya menggosok gosok pergelangan tangannya tepat setelah tali terakhir dilepas oleh Dazai. Ia mengelap wajahnya sendiri dengan tangan berharap segala keburukan dari sana bisa pergi dari dirinya.

"Ada apa? Siapa yang melakukannya?"

Chuuya mengangkat bahunya.

"Sudah makan?"

Ia diam.

"Mau makan?"

Ia diam lagi.

...

...

"Biar kutebak," Dazai menggenggam tangan Chuuya dan membuat hazelnya jatuh tepat di fokus azure itu,

"..Chuuya berusaha membuat kejutan di ulang tahunku. Namun gagal karena ada orang yang menculiknya dan membekapnya di rumahku. Dia berharap aku pulang cepat seperti hari hari istimewa misalnya ulang tahun Chuuya, tahun baru, atau semacamnya."

"Tapi,," Dazai menggantung kalimatnya, "Chuuya tidak tau kalau aku mencarinya dan berakhir dengan pulang terlambat setelah menemukan botol itu. Kemudian dia marah padaku, ingin pergi dengan kondisi berantakan seperti ini. Aku benar?"

Tatapan kesal tertera jelas di wajahnya, "..aku membencimu!"

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Awalnya Chuuya ragu untuk bercerita, namun akhirnya ia memulai. "Kemarin, setelah misi, aku melempar botol wine itu di sungai... karena kupikir kau akan bunuh diri di hari ulang tahunmu..." Chuuya menjeda.

"Umm,, lalu saat aku berjalan ke Bar itu, seseorang dengan ability entah apa menangkapku. Aku tidak tau apa apa setelahnya, tiba tiba aku sudah disini, terikat, hanya seperti ini... Dan begitulah.." Tatapannya tidak jatuh pada Dazai, ia lebih memilih memandang tatami dari pada wajah kekasihnya itu.

"Lalu hadiah itu?" Dazai mengusap pelipis Chuuya yang berkeringat, "kenapa kau memberiku hadiah?"

"...untuk jaga jaga. Kalau kalau kau tidak menemukan botol itu. Ada pesan yang mirip dengan pesan di botol itu di hadiah yang kuberi."

"Ohhh,,, Chuuya... Ternyata kau menyiapkan kejutan untukku juga yah?"

Kontras merah perlahan muncul di pipi si surai jingga itu. Ia hanya mengangguk.

"Lalu kenapa kau menangis? Tidak sepertimu saja.."

"Aku lapar bodoh! Dan badanku sakit. Penculiknya tidak memperlakukanku dengan baik."

Tiba tiba Chuuya merasakan sebuah rengkuhan menyelimuti tubuhnya, sebuah tangan mengelus punggungnya, dan beberapa kecupan mendarat di pucuk kepalanya.

"Ya Tuhan.. Aku khawatir."

"Omong kosong.."

"Hei, percaya padaku. Maniak bunuh diri tidak pernah berbohong!"

"Oh."

Dazai mendengus lalu melepas pelukannya, "ayo makan.. Seorang klien memberiku ini tadi." sebuah kotak pizza diambil dari ruang tamu olehnya, dan dengan cepat Chuuya kehilangan gundah gulana yang tadi melandanya.

Tidak lama untuk menghabiskan pizza ukuran sedang itu jika dimakan berdua. Apalagi dengan gorila kelaparan di sebelahnya, Dazai hanya kebagian tiga dari delapan potong.

"Kenyang?" ia bertanya seraya membereskan kotak itu.

"..tidak juga. Tapi itu cukup untuk mengisi tenaga."

Sebuah kilatan imajiner menyambar otak Dazai ditengah pekerjaannya. Apa Chuuya benar benar mengucapkan kalimat itu untuk arti yang umum? Atau dia punya makna khusus tertentu?

"Bagus kalau tenaganya sudah pulih."

Sepasang lengan yang kokoh memeluk Chuuya dari belakang. Ada nafas yang berhembus di tengkuk belakangnya.

"Da-dazai.. Kita baru makan."

"Tapi aku belum kenyang."

"H-hei! Hnng."

Chuuya menahan lenguhan begitu merasakan gigitan di balik chokernya. Kemudian tangan yang mengelus pinggulnya. Wajahnya memerah dan tubuhnya panas. Dazai benar benar akan melakukan itu.

Kepalanya dipaksa berputar oleh Dazai untuk sebuah ciuman kasar yang benar benar nernafsu. Tanpa sadar Chuuya ikut memutar tubuhnya dan merengkuh leher Dazai dengan lengan kurusnya.

"Hhh... Mmnnh"

Suara decakan saliva terdengar, Dazai memutar lidahnya di dalam sana. Menjelajahi rongga mulut Chuuya yang hangat dan basah. Memoles deretan gigi rapi dan bergulat dengan lidah Chuuya yang liat. Membiarkan darah dan nafsu memenuhi otal mereka masing masing.

"Nggghhh..." lenguhan kembali Chuuya loloskan. "Hmmn Daz— mnnh..." tak tanggung tanggung saat Dazai meraba balik kemejanya yang sudah acak acakan.

Namun suatu hal membuat Dazai menarik dirinya. Melepas pagutan itu. Chuuya ingin protes, namun ia hanya bisa mengatur nafasnya yang berantakan sambil mengelap saliva yang mengalir di bibirnya. Sementara Dazai hanya mengambil hpnya untuk mengirim dua pesan.

..Yang pertama untuk Hirotsu-san,

 _"Aku menemukannya.. Jangan khawatir, dia bersamaku."_

 _._

..Dan yang kedua untuk Fyodor,

 _"Aku ingin membunuhmu! Tapi terimakasih, Fyodor._

 _NB : Dan, kau akan bayar membuat Chuuya ku seperti itu!"_

...lalu hp itu ia letak di sebelah komputer nya.

Masih membiarkan Chuuya yang bersemu merah sendiri melihatnya. Biarkan saja dia menunggu, itu balasan karena mengerjai Dazai dengan botol wine yang kosong.

Dazai mengambil sebuah futon dan membentangnya di tempat biasa ia tidur. Mengunci pintu, lalu menutup jendela dan tirai. Ia kembali pada Chuuya yang masih dalam posisi yang sama, duduk, bernafas dengan kasar, serta rona merah membakar wajahnya.

"Lama menunggu?"

"Aku tidak menunggumu, pede sekali!"

Dazai tersenyum melihat sifat malu malu Chuuya ini.

"Tu— Hei! Kau mau apa?! Tung— Dazai! Nanti aku jatuh.." Chuuya meronta begitu Dazai menggendongnya. Memagut pangkal leher jenjang yang mulus itu, lalu merebahkan tubuh Chuuya di atas futon nya.

"A—apa?" dengan wajah yang memerah malu Chuuya menatap Dazai yang merangkak di atasnya.

"Apa? Tadi kau yang sangat bersemangat."

"Ahnnh..."

Iris biru itu tertutup di balik kelopak ketika Dazai mencium perut atletis empunya. Chuuya tau ini belum dimulai, dan dia tau ini akan lebih panjang dari sekedar hentakan hentakan yang biasanya akan terjadi.

Sangat terlihat ketika Dazai membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja Chuuya dan Chuuya melepaskan dasi bodoh di kemeja Dazai. Mereka saling bertatap di antara dua kegiatan itu.

"Aku akan kalah kalau begitu."

Dazai tertawa mendengar ucapan Chuuya itu. Apa saling membuka busana bisa disebut pertandingan? "Kau bisa menelanjangiku kapan pun kau mau Chuuya.."

Tubuh molek Chuuya sudah terpampang di depannya begitu Dazai melempar kemeja itu ke sembarang tempat. Dan dia tidak menyia nyiakan kesempatan ini untuk menghapal kembali segala macam lekuk, luka, bahkan tanda yang ia beri di sana.

Leher, bahu kiri, perut kiri, diafragma, dada kanan, pinggang, semua sudah diberi jejak oleh Dazai sejak lalu lalu. Dan dia selalu ingin membuat jejak itu lagi.

"Haannh.." Chuuya mendesah ketika Dazai menjilat pangkal lehernya. Mendengus dan membuang udara hangat di sana. Mencium dan memberi gigitan kecil untuk menciptakan warna merah itu, "Ah ahhn.."

Dazai menjelajahi badan Chuuya dengan mulut dan lidahnya. Masih meraba, namun dengusan itu lebih terasa membuat Chuuya merona sempurna.

"Ah— Dazai! Ah Hen—ah!" Tangan kanan Dazai membuka tali pinggang Chuuya sementara tangan kiri bermain dengan nipple yang sedari tadi meminta untuk dijamah.

Belum lagi mulutnya yang menciumi kulit perut Chuuya yang mulus, tak kuasa untuk Chuuya menahan diri untuk tidak melekukkan tulang punggungnya. Wajahnya yang bersemu ia buang ke samping sementara tangannya meremas futon itu kencang.

"Ahh!" Chuuya terlonjak begitu kejantanannya yang masih terbungkus celana dalam diremas oleh tangan nakal Dazai. "Kau mau apaa?!" Matanya melihat senyum licik di bibir Dazai. "Sial—ahhn! Ah Daz Tung ahh.."

Dazai tidak memberi kesempatan untuk mulut kecil itu memprotes. Dengan tangan yang mencubiti puting dan satunya meremas remas milik Chuuya, tidak mungkin Chuuya mengeluarkan yang lain selain desahan.

Tangan Dazai menyusup ke balik celana Chuuya, mendapati penis yang sudah mengencang. Sekali lagi ia tersenyum. "Kau tidak sabaran yah Chuu.. Mau kulakukan oral?"

"Ter—terserah.."

Dazai bangkit duduk begitu mendapat persetujuan tersirat dari kalimat lembut yang Chuuya lontar barusan. Ia membuka celana dan segala halangan yang membuat tubuh Chuuya tertutup. Tapi tidak dengan chokernya, Chuuya terlihat lebih sexy dengan itu.

"Jangan tersenyum sinting begitu sialan!"

"Eh?" Dazai melihat Chuuya yang wajahnya memerah karena malu bercampur marah. "..biarkan aku menikmati ini dulu Chuuya.."

"Hah?!"

"Aku ingin mengingat dirimu terus, selalu, selamanya."

Melebihi apel merah, wajah Chuuya sekarang tampak lebih menggoda dibanding itu dan yang lain.

"... untuk fapping."

"HAH?!" sebuah tendangan hampir saja mengenai Dazai jika refleks nya tidak bagus untuk mengelak. "Sialan kau!"

Tawa lembut Dazai berhasil menenangkan emosi Chuuya. Ia membungkuk dan mendekat ke wajah manis yang memerah itu. Menatap jauh ke samudera yang tidak berdasar, lalu menciumnya. Chuuya memeluk Dazai seraya menikmati ciuman lembut itu. Namun hanya sebentar.

Tiba tiba lidah Dazai masuk ke dalam sana dan membuat Chuuya melenguh, "Hmmnn.. Daz mnhh..."

Lidah mereka bertarung di dalam, walau akhirnya Chuuya mengalah dan membiarkan Dazai menginvasi mulutnya sesuka hati. Chuuya merasakan saliva Dazai yang mengalir ke kerongkongannya. Lidah Dazai yang memoles gigi, gusi, dan langit langit mulutnya yang sensitif.

"Aahh.. Hnnmm. Ngh Dazai hnn.."

Tangan Chuuya meraba dada Dazai. Membuka kancing rompi Dazai, begitupun kemeja setelahnya. Jemarinya mengelus dada bidang yang ia temukan disana, walau perban itu sedikit mengganggu. Ia lebih memilih untuk menyingkirkan pakaian Dazai dibanding perban itu.

Dazai tidak menolak. Ia menghentikan tangannya yang tadi menjelajah tubuh Chuuya untuk melepas bajunya.

"Hnngh!" jerit yang tertahan Chuuya lepaskan begitu tangan Dazai kembali mencubit puting kirinya dengan gemas. Mereka berdua menggeliat di atas futon itu dengan hawa panas yang menjalar di tubuh masing masing. Membiarkan kewarasan mereka termakan nafsu masing masing. Berkeringat, bernafas, dan menyentuh satu sama lain.

"Ahh! Ahn... Ahh~" Dazai melepas pagutannya. Membiarkan saliva itu jatuh dari mulut Chuuya yang mendesah nikmat.

Ia turun melalui leher jenjang itu, tak lupa memberi kissmark. Menuju ke dada Chuuya yang berkontraksi hingga tonjolan merah muda itu merekah. Dazai masih memainkan yang satunya saat mulutnya mengemut yang satu ini.

"Ahnn. Nghaah Ah.. Dazai! Dazai ahh..." Chuuya mengeluarkan suara erotis itu lagi begitu saliva milik Dazai tumpah di atas putingnya. Ia menggeliat geli. Lalu Dazai mencium tonjolan itu, menjilatnya seduktif, lalu menggigitnya dengan kuat. "Hnngg... Daz Aakhh!"

Chuuya merasa sakit di sebelah kiri yang sedari awal sudah dimainkan oleh Dazai, mungkin warnanya sudah sangat merah sekarang. "Sa sakit ahh.." ia mengadu seraya mencengkram tangan yang memainkannya.

Tapi Dazai tidak peduli, "Aakhhhhnn!" Chuuya menjerit ketika Dazai meremas dadanya seperti milik wanita dengan kuat. Entah bagaimana dia melakukannya, tapi tadi itu sakit. Chuuya tau Dazai tidak senang dengan pengaduannya tadi, makanya melakukan itu.

Dazai turun ke bawah sambil menciumi kulit perut Chuuya, dan meninggalkan banyak sekali bekas di sana. Hingga mencapai bagian paling privasi dari Chuuya.

"Ahhn.. Nghh. Akhn Mnhh.. Hnng.." Chuuya mengerang karena tiba tiba Dazai menjilat cairan yang keluar dan menetes di sana seperti es krim.

Itu seperti Dazai tidak ingin melewatkan apapun dari Chuuya. Lalu ia memasukkan benda itu ke mulutnya, mengulum, dan menggigitnya. "Ahh Hnng Ah Dazai.. Dazai..." Chuuya menyebut nama itu berulang kali diselingi desahan nikmat yang tidak teratur.

Ia merasakan geli saat Dazai menyentuhnya. Panas melanda seluruh darahnya yang mendidih karena Dazai. Malu atas dirinya yang merasa tidak pantas. Namun ia bernafsu untuk melihat Dazai yang bringas dan menggoda itu. Memberinya kenikmatan yang terbukti dengan suara yang menyebut nama Dazai terus menerus.

Chuuya menggila dengan perlakuan agresif itu. Tangannya meremas rambut Dazai untuk menekannya lebih dalam, "lebih ahh.."

Bisikan kecil itu sampai di telinga Dazai, dan dia pun menambah temponya. Menghisap benda itu lebih kuat, menggigitnya lebih cepat, dan memainkan lidahnya lebih menggoda. "Ahh... Ngyaahh.. Dazaii! Ahhn!"

"Uhmm.." Dazai bergumam. Ia tidak bisa menutupi seberapa terangsang dia karena ulah Chuuya. Dan dia tidak bisa menahan rasa panas di tubuhnya untuk tidak menghabiskan Chuuya malam ini.

Lihatlah wajah yang memerah itu, saliva yang mengalir dari mulutnya, air mata di sudut mata itu, rahang yang kokoh, dada yang naik, azurenya yang penuh hasrat.. oh.. Chuuya sangat menawan.

"Dazai,, aku.. aku hnggg"

Dazai tau tanda itu, dia semakin gencar dengan oralnya. Hisapannya semakin kencang, "Akhhh!" dan akhirnya cairan itu tumpah di mulutnya. Chuuya sudah mencapai klimaksnya yang pertama.

Dazai menelan semuanya, tidak ada yang tersisa bahkan yang menetes di sana. Ia menelan semuanya.

"Hh.. Hnnh ah.. Dazai.. Daz ahh! Breng ahh ah Dazai ahhhh!"

Dua jari langsung menerobos liang Chuuya dengan paksa. Memaksa Chuuya menaikkan pinggulnya sedikit agar merasa nyaman. Sementara Dazai menusuk nusuk dengan jarinya, Chuuya hanya bisa mendesah nikmat dan meremas futon. Dia benar benar dihabisi.

Jarinya berputar di dalam, menggesek otot otot yang berkedut di sana. "Ahhnn.. Henti— NGYAAAHHH!"

Ketemu. Dazai mencapai titik kelemahan itu, yang paling sensitif dari seluruh bagian Chuuya. Ia melakukan gerakan gunting di lubang itu dan Chuuya hanya bisa mendesah hebat untuknya. Dazai suka suara itu.

Dazai menambah jarinya dan Chuuya turut menambah tone suaranya. Akhirnya ia memeluk Chuuya yang sedari tadi dibiarkan sendiri. "aku dapat hn?" bisiknya seduktif di telinga yang memerah itu.

Chuuya berguncang bersamaan dengan hentakan itu. "K-kau ber ahh!"

Dazai sengaja memotong ucapan tadi dengan cubitan di puting lawannya. "Aku apa Chuuya?" lalu tersenyum menggoda Chuuya yang tidak berdaya.

"aahhh Henti ahh! Bodoh!"

Tawa geli ia lempar pada Chuuya yang masih kalang kabut. Dazai menyerang dengan tiga jari di liangnya, dan bermain dengan tangan yang lain di nipple nya. "Kau tidak bisa apa apa selain memberiku desahan Chuuya..."

Lalu ia mengecup pipi yang penuh keringat itu. "Sebut namaku Chuuya.."

"Dazai! Ah,, Ahhh!"

Yah, Dazai benar. Permainannya kali ini sangat brutal. Kapan terakhir kali ia melakukannya seperti ini? Chuuya hanya dimanja dengan itu dan Dazai akan mendapat harmoni kesukaannya sebanyak yang dia mau.

"Baiklah.." Dazai menghentikan kegiatannya, menarik tangannya dari sana. "Kau terlihat indah dengan itu Chuuya.."

Ia kembali mencium Chuuya yang kuwalahan, membuat Chuuya semakin sulit untuk bernafas. Namun hanya pagutan pagutan singkat.

"Kau baik? Masih sanggup? Kita belum ke intinya..."

"Jangan tanya kalau kau hanya mau memaksa." Chuuya mengelap mulutnya yang dibanjiri saliva dengan punggung tangannya. "..sebentar." sambungnya masih bernafas dengan kasar.

"Apa aku kelewatan?"

Pertanyaan itu memancing raut kesal di wajah Chuuya, _'...dia tidak memberiku waktu bernafas dan bertanya apa dia kelewatan?! Iblis_ _!'_ batinnya.

"Sedikit." tapi dia menjawab demikian.

"Kau bohong.. Maafkan aku."

"Tidak masalah. Ini ulang tahunmu, lakukan saja." dengan senyum lalu Chuuya mencium bibir Dazai lembut. "..aku siap."

"Aku akan lembut kali ini.."

"Jangan sok!" jawab Chuuya dengan senyum remeh.

Dazai membuka resletingnya, mengeluarkan miliknya dari sana lalu mengecup kening Chuuya sebagai isyarat _'ini akan baik baik saja.'_

"Akhh!" Dazai merasakan kuku Chuuya menancap di punggungnya ketika ia mulai memasukkan ujung kejantanannya namun dia masih melanjutkan.

"Ahh.. Dazai.. Hngg!" Chuuya menahan teriakannya dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kepalanya terbenam di pangkal leher Dazai.

"Sstt..." usapan lembut Dazai beri sebagai penenang bagi pria kecilnya ini. "..cium aku."

Chuuya menurut lalu mencium Dazai. Dia tidak sepenuhnya terbaring karena Dazai menahannya dengan rengkuhan dan Chuuya memeluk tepat di lehernya.

Ciuman itu dalam dan Chuuya menikmatinya. Walau dia tidak bisa berpaling sepenuhnya dari rasa sakit yang menyerang bagian belakang, tapi ini tidak buruk.

"Hmmnn... Aahhmmpp.." Dazai mengunci kembali mulut itu ketika berfirasat Chuuya akan berteriak. Terakhir kali mereka melakukan ini sekitar setengah tahun lalu, karena selebihnya Chuuya menolak.

Dia mengizinkan jika Dazai menjamahnya, tapi dia tidak mengizinkan Dazai menyetubuhinya. Karena Chuuya sedang menghadapi misi dan perang yang rumit belakangan ini.

Dan kali ini, Dazai sangat takjub karena Chuuya begitu cepat kembali layaknya virgin dengan waktu yang sesingkat itu. Terbukti saat seluruh milik Dazai masuk dan dia merasa sangat sangat sempit di dalam sini.

Pagutan itu terlepas, dan keduanya saling menatap dengan lekat dan dekat hingga merasakan nafas masing masing.

"Umm.. Hnn.. Nhhhh"

Dazai melihat dari dekat wajah Chuuya yang melenguh, itu bagus sekali. Ia menunduk dan berusaha meredam suaranya, namun tetap saja tidak bisa disembunyikan.

"Hnn,, Chuu..."

"Ahhnn..." Chuuya membuang kepalanya ke belakang begitu Dazai menggerakkan pinggulnya. Kulit mereka masih bertemu, dan tentu desahan itu keluar tepat di depan Dazai, hanya sekian centi dari Dazai.

Indah sekali Nakahara Chuuya kali ini.

Dazai merapatkan lagi tubuhnya dan tubuh Chuuya. Menggerakkan pinggulnya dan membiarkan Chuuya merasakan nikmat. Lalu ia mempercepat temponya.

"Ahh.. Hnn. Daz Nyahh! Ahhh hha—ahhn.." begitulah Chuuya dengan kuku kuku yang menancap dan menggores punggung Dazai. Ia tidak marah dengan itu, malah dia senang ada jejak Chuuya di dirinya.

Keringat semakin mengucur deras. Dazai semakin meningkatkan kecepatannya. Menghentak dengan gila sementara Chuuya hanya mengikuti irama itu dengan menggoyangkan tubuh moleknya yang penuh bercak dan keringat.

Dazai menggigit pangkal leher itu dan Chuuya semakin menjadi jadi dengan desah nya, "AHH! HAA—AHNN DAZAAII! AHHH AHHHH!"

Volume yang kuat dan suara yang sudah tidak dia kenali, Chuuya sudah sepenuhnya termakan kabut gairah. Begitupun Dazai yang bermain dengan tubuhnya. Meraba kulit itu, meremasnya, mencubitnya, menciumnya, menjilatnya, bahkan menggigitnya, masih dengan hentakan yang semakin di percepat.

"AHHHH! DA—DAZAI AKU.. AKU— AAKHHH!"

Itu puncak Chuuya yang kedua. Dazai membiarkan kekasihnya menarik nafas selama beberapa detik, lalu mulai lagi memaju mundurkan pinggulnya.

Chuuya sudah menutup mata dan membiarkan Dazai membawanya. Ia tidak melakukan apapun selain berteriak memanggil nama Dazai.

"Chuuya.." ucap Dazai dengan suaranya yang sedari tadi sukses ia tahan. "Ahh Chuu.."

Dazai merasa seluruh tekanan otot itu memancingnya semakin jadi. Dia berkedut di dalan sana, dan hangatnya Chuuya membuatnya menarik dan melepasnya melebihi gila. Dari luar, hingga menabrak titik skrotum di dalam sana.

"AAKHHH! Haa—ahhnn Dazai AAHH! DAZAI!"

"Chuu hh Chuuyaa..."

Perut Chuuya terasa dikocok secara paksa. Panas menyengat dan seperti berputar. Ia tidak bisa lagi berpikir jernih dengan semua ini.

"AHNNG... AHH... AKHH! DA DAZAI! AAHHHH!"

Dazai menuang benihnya di dalam sana sementara Chuuya mengeluarkannya di antara perutnya dan Dazai.

Mereka berdua sama sama terengah engah, dan akhirnya jatuh dengan Chuuya di bawah dan Dazai di atasnya. Masih dalam keadaan menyatu.

Dazai ingin melanjutkan ronde berikutnya jika saja Chuuya tidak terlihat sekarat dengan nafas dan wajahnya itu. Ia mengeluarkan miliknya dengan hati hati, lalu hangat terasa di sana saat cairan miliknya sendiri merembes keluar karena tidak bisa ditampung oleh Chuuya.

"Dazai?"

"Ada apa sayang?" jawabnya lembut diiringi kecupan di kening.

Chuuya bersuara, tapi ia menutup matanya. "Selamat Ulang Tahun.." lalu ia menciumi Dazai, mulai dari bahu, leher, dagu, pipi, hingga bibir. ".. sayangnya aku tidak punya doa yang baik untukmu."

Lalu keduanya tertawa kecil.

"berilah doa yang baik untuk kita, Chuuya..."

"Aku hanya ingin kita terus bersama, itu cukup bagiku."

Senyum tampil di wajah Dazai.

 **-O-**

Dazai melihat lihat kado yang dia dapatkan sementara Chuuya masih tertidur di balik selimutnya. Ada sebuah barang bagus di sana, pemberian Hirotsu-san. Sebuah kamera lawas dengan lima kaset yang disertakan. Dazai tahu kamera itu hanya akan merekam video hitam putih, namun dia punya rencana untuk menggunakannya,sekarang.

Ia pergi duduk di samping Chuuya yang tertidur dan memulai rekaman itu dengan waah tidur Chuuya sebagai awalnya. Ia terkekeh geli karena Chuuya tidur dengan buruk dan ada liur menetes di sudut bibirnya. Namun di mata Dazai itu lebih dari manis.

Perlahan manik azure itu tampil. Melihat dan menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang dirkam oleh sebuah kamera,

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" dia memekik marah sementara lawannya hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa.

"Membuat rekaman, untuk kenang kenangan..." jawab Dazai, "ayo bicaralah.."

Chuuya terdiam sejenak, ini ulang tahun Dazai dan tidak ada salahnya dengan rekaman bukan? Ia kemudian mengambil senyumnya, dan memulai.

"Hai.. Emm,, Aku Nakahara Chuuya. Aku baru selesai melakukan seks dengan pacar sialanku."

"Sialan?"

"Diam kau.." Chuuya tertawa, "..jadi, ini adalah pacar sialanku. Oh ya, siapa namamu?"

"Heiii!..."

Chuuya tertawa kembali dengan wajah bingung yang tampak dibuat buat sementara Dazai mulai menggelitik perutnya dan membuat tawanya semakin besar.

"Oke okee.. Maaf.." rekaman yang sempat berguncang buram kembali merekam Chuuya yang melanjutkan,

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa si idiot ini mau mengambil rekaman, tapi setelah dipikir pikir, pasti dia ingin mengabadikan betapa sexy seorang Nakahara Chuuya..."

"Ya yaa... Mungkin kau benar tentang itu..."

"Lihat? Dia mengaku."

Mereka tertawa.

"Katakan sesuatu Chuuya.."

"Katakan apa? Ohh... Aku mengerti." Chuuya tersenyum, "Dazai berulang tahun hari ini, dan dia bertambah tua. Semoga saja dia semakin berguna di umur tuanya ini.. Jangan menggelitik!"

"...Dan, coba lihat dia." Chuuya merampas kamera dari Dazai lalu gantian merekam wajah berbingkai brunette yang duduk di sebelahnya, "katakan sesuatu Tuan.." sambung Chuuya dan dijawab senyum oleh Dazai.

"Hai, Dazai Osamu di sini. Kau sudah lihat kekasihku? Dia manis kan? Imut kan? Dan kau tau dia sangat sangat sexy.."

Tidak terekam, tapi ada sebuah tinju mendarat di perut Dazai setelahnya. "Ugh! ahahaha.." dia tertawa. "Seperti gorila.."

Chuuya kembali melayangkan tinjunya, dan Dazai kembali melempar tawanya.

Fokus masih pada Dazai yang tersenyum menatap kamera, tapi dia tidak benar benar melihatnya melainkan orang yang memegang kamera itu.

Tidak ada suara yang terekam dan frame tidak bergerak sebelum tangan Dazai menyingkirkan kameranya. Berputar hingga merekam dua mata yang saling bertemu.

Satunya terbaring, dan satunya tepat berada di atasnya, hanya saling menatap.

Chuuya langsung melingkarkan tangannya di leher Dazai tatkala bibir pria itu mengunci mulutnya. Membawanya dalam beberapa pagutan panas dan nikmat hingga keduanya menutup mata dan saling merangkul, sementara kamera menyimpan video itu dari samping.

Hampir dua menit, hingga Dazai menarik dirinya. "Hey," ucapnya, "beritahu sesuatu tentang aku Chuuya.."

"Tentangmu? Hmm,,, Dazai Osamu itu orang yang menyebalkan. Memuakkan, menjijikkan, dan kalian jangan sampai berkencan dengannya,, karena dia milikku."

Dazai terdiam beberapa saat, lalu tawanya lepas "Apa itu?"

"Aku belum selesai bodoh! Dengarkan sampai habis!"

Dazai menaikkan bahunya sebagai isyarat _'baiklahh..'_

"Lalu,, dia itu merepotkan, tidak berguna, sok populer, boros, aku benci dia, tapi aku ingin terus bersamanya." ekspresi Chuuya berubah setiap katanya, namun ia tersenyum di ungkapan terakhir. Nada bicaranya turun, tenang, dan tulus.

"Aku ingin dia di sisiku saat dia senang, saat dia marah, saat dia sedih, saat dia terluka. Aku ingin semua hal yang terjadi di hidupmu memiliki aku di dalamnya. Aku ingin selalu ada untukmu, Dazai.. ...Aku ingin kau selalu menyadari kalau aku ada di sini... Bagikan semua kisah hidupmu untuk aku masuk ke dalamnya... Dazai.."

Semua kalimat itu dikeluarkan begitu saja, bahkan dia tidak menyadari kalau air mata menetes dan mengalir di wajahnya. Namun Nakahara Chuuya tersenyum. Ia menampilkan senyum manisnya yang menawan itu.

"Tentu Chuuya..." begitupun Dazai sendiri yang tidak menyangka kalau matanya berkaca kaca mendengar itu.

Sementara kamera terus merekam, Chuuya menyeka air matanya. "Katakan sesuatu tentangku.."

"Nakahara Chuuya itu—"

"—sesuatu yang belum pernah aku dengar." Chuuya memotong dengan sadis kalimat yang jelas nistah itu. "Kenapa kau mencintaiku?"

Hening mengisi, Dazai hanya menatap dalam sepasang manik biru sedalam samudra yang juga menatapnya itu.

"Aku melihat diriku di matamu."

Butuh waktu untuk Chuuya paham jawaban itu, tapi dia tidak benar benar paham. Maka ia pun bertanya, "Hah?"

"Aku jadi diriku saat bersamamu. Aku menemukan diriku, keinginanku, alasanku, semua aku temukan saat aku bersamamu."

"Kau tau Chuuya?" Dazai membelai surai oranye itu lembut.

"...Kau selalu ada di hidupku, semua orang bisa mengetahui tentang diriku di matamu."

Detik jam kembali mengisi, air mata kembali mengalir di wajah Chuuya yang sudah sembab.

"Terlalu banyak emosi heh?" goda Dazai dengan niat mengejeknya yang hanya dibalas tawa renyah oleh Chuuya.

Kali ini Dazai yang menyeka air mata itu, sedang Chuuya hanya memejamkan mata dengan senyum hangat menikmati sentuhan kekasihnya.

"Kau tau Dazai?" Chuuya meletakkan kedua tangannya di pipi Dazai,

"...Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu. Karena semua hal tentang dunia bisa kulihat dari matamu."

Dazai tertegun dengan kalimat itu, namun ia tertawa setelahnya, "..kau membalasku."

"Yap!"

Kemudian hanya suara tawa keduanya yang direkam kamera itu.

 **-END-**

* * *

 **-O-**

Jadi, katakan saja cerita ini terlalu banyak rasa yang tidak kesampean. Maaf kalau ada typo, karena... Diri ini males ngedit ulang. Awalnya sih yah, ini fic cuma T ,, tapi tiba tiba jadi M. Karena, kita semua tau ajaibnya kata "bablas" kan? :'v

Maaf ini pertama kali kubuat M yang beneran nganu.. :'v Kalian tidak puas? Ada kolom review di bawah, dan saya menerima dengan lapang dada ketidakpuasan kalian~~

Terimakasih untuk film romance yang kutonton demi dapet ide fluff, bhaks~~

Dan salam nistah selalu terucap untukmu my sialan ladies Satsuki dan Nyan, _(tidak)_ terimakasih karena suah berjahat hati menagih ini dari beberapa hari yang lalu.. - - "

Yah.,, ada aja halangan kalo mau posting. Yang kuota ga ada lah, banyak petir lah, mati lampulah, wifi sedeng lah, maleslah, apa apalah.. Tapi Syukurnya Tuhan masih meridhai ff yang telat update ini.

Kasihan loh dari tanggal 19 di hp ga di publish publish..

 **Jadi,, Happy Birthday Dazai! Semoga kebejatanmu bisa berkurang, pfft :'v**

Saya masih memerlukan komentar, motivasi, saran, kritik, pendapat, bahkan sumpah serapah kalian...

Let's Review!

 **Bye bye~ ^^**


End file.
